one_direction_1dfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Little Things
'Little Things:' «'Little Things'» —en español: «Pequeñas cosas»— es una canción interpretada por la Boy band británica-irlandesa One Direction, perteneciente a su segundo álbum de estudio Take me home de 2012. El cantautor Ed Sheeran la compuso junto a Fiona Bevan, mientras que Jake Gosling la produjo . Sheeran explicó a MTVque la escribió junto a Bevan cuando tenía 17 años y que luego ambos la perdieron. Sin embargo, añadió que en agosto de 2012 ella se la envió un día que él se encontraba con One Direction en un estudio de grabación y debido a que al grupo le gustó, decidió regalárselas. «Little Things» pudo ser escuchada a partir del 29 de octubre de 2012 cuando el quinteto publicó el audio en su cuenta de VEVO en YouTube . Ese mismo día, las radios también comenzaron a reproducirla. Por otra parte, la canción recibió comentarios tanto positivos como negativos por parte de los críticos musicales. Grady Smith de Entertainement Weekly dijo que es «insidiosa», mientras que Amy Sciarretto de PopCrush comentó que es «dulce». Comercialmente, alcanzó el puesto número uno en el Reino Unido y el dos en Nueva Zelanda e Irlanda . Para promoverla, One Direction publicó un videoclip dirigido por Vaughan Arnell el 2 de noviembre de 2012 en su cuenta de VEVO. Además, la interpretaron en distintos lugares como The X Factor y The Ellen DeGeneres Show Artistas como el dúo Jedward y Ed Sheeran realizaron sus propias versiones de «Little Things». Además, recibió una nominación a los World Music Awards de 2012 como mejor canción del mundo. 'Lyrics:' ZaynYour hand fits in mineLike it’s made just for meBut bear this in mindIt was meant to beAnd I’m joining up the dotsWith the freckles on your cheeksAnd it all makes sense to me LiamI know you’ve never lovedThe crinkles by your eyesWhen you smileYou’ve never lovedYour stomach or your thighsThe dimples in your backAt the bottom of your spineBut I’ll love them endlessly CHORUS: and LiamI won’t let these little thingsSlip out of my mouthBut if it's trueIt’s youOh it’s youThey add up toI’m in love with youAnd all these little things LouisYou can't go to bedWithout a cup of teaAnd maybe that’s the reasonThat you talk in your sleepAnd all those conversationAre the secrets that I keepThough it makes no sense to me HarryI know you’ve never loved the sound of your voice on tapeYou never want to know how much weighYou still have to squeeze into your jeansBut you’re perfect to me CHORUS: and NiallI won’t let these little thingsSlip out of my mouthbut if it’s trueIt’s youOh it’s youThey add up toI’m in love with youAnd all these little things NiallYou’ll never love yourselfHalf as much as I love youYou’ll never treat yourself right darlin’But I want you toIf I let you knowI’m here for youMaybe you’ll love yourself like I love youOh.. HarryI’ve just let these little thingsSlip out of my mouthBecause it’s youOh it’s youIt’s youThey add up toAnd I’m in love with youAnd all these little things AllI won’t let these little thingsSlip out of my mouthBut if it’s trueIt’s youIt’s youThey add up toI’m in love with youAnd all your little things thumb|left|289 pxthumb|right|293 px Categoría:Sensillos One Diection Categoría:Canciones